1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope and an endoscopic system capable of electrically bending a bending portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-228410 has described an endoscope having an electrically bended bending portion which is formed by the combination of a reduction mechanism using gears and an endoscopic device.
As a reduction mechanism, an epicycle reduction gear described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-104931 is known. The epicycle reduction gear is suitable for the increase of a reduction ratio and the size reduction of a reduction mechanism.